theworstwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Miss Cackle
Miss Amelia Cackle is the kind-hearted headmistress and spells teacher of Cackle's Academy. Plump and pleasant, Miss Cackle is more lenient towards Mildred when she is in trouble, and rather than intimidate the girl as Miss Hardbroom does, Miss Cackle gives sorrowful lectures which causes Mildred to feel guilty for the trouble she is in. Biography Miss Cackle’s Family have been heads of the Academy for generations. Miss Cackle has an evil twin sister named Agatha Cackle who is bitterly jealous of her position of authority at the Academy (Agatha believes that Amelia “cheated her out of her inheritance”). Multiple times, Agatha and her coven of rebellious witches plotted to overthrow Miss Cackle and take over the Academy. As said in The Inspector Calls, Miss Cackle attended a witches' school in her childhood, along with Wilhelmina Wormwood (Who becomes Mistress Hecketty Broomhead). It's unknown if she studied at her family's academy or another school. Miss Cackle's birthday is celebrated at her beloved Academy, and her students believe it to be the most boring event of the year. The girls are all expected to sing, recite or chant for her in the Great Hall. Miss Cackle’s birthday is in the summer term (March-July). it is in July in the books, earlier in the term in the TV series. Mr Hallow previosly owned the Academy, but it was returned to Miss Cackle as of The Millennium Bug. She keeps the Mythocopia, a powerful book used for summoning monsters, behind the wall panel of her office. Physical Apperance Miss Cackle is short and plump, with grey hair and glasses that she often wears on the top of her head. Personality and Traits Miss Cackle is a very amiable and gentle lady – though she can be intimidating when she wants to, and has occasionally broken into fits of rage, most notably both when Mildred humiliated the reputation of the Academy by ruining a broomstick display at the Halloween celebrations (Ethel had cursed Mildred to ensure she would make a fool of herself), and after she incorrectly believed Mildred was cheating at the school sport's day, after Enid cast an improper spell upon Mildred to make sure she won the pole vaulting competition. However, these moments of anger are few and short-lived. Her way of running the school is sitting at her desk and beaming at people with problems. Usually she leaves the yelling and reprimanding bit to her deputy head and best friend, Miss Hardbroom. Although, she often has to give in to Miss Hardbroom´s arguments. She manages to appear well tempered most of the time, even if she has to face catastrophes (which she frequently has to do) and to sort out all the disagreements between staff and pupils. Miss Cackle is not above using bribary to ensure the safety of her school, and this is demonstrated when Mistress Broomhead is turned back into a little girl. After revealing that the girl was a bully and was expelled, she promises to keep the whole thing quite so long as Broomhead signs documents saying that the school passed its inspection with flying colours. All the same, she's a very no-nonsense, traditional witch, and believes that the school should emcompass "the best of the old with the best of the new", which means no electricity, heating, or glass in the windows. Miss Cackle has a love of cheese, cheese cake and cream cakes, and spends most of her free time at Cosie's Tea Rooms. She doesn’t want anyone to know she’s there, but they all know she goes there. Abilities and Skills Miss Cackle is also a very powerful witch. for example, freezing her sister, conjuring a tarantula, making a magical duplicate of Mildred Hubble, casting an anti-manipulation spell on the ballot box. She is also a Time Witch. Relationships Miss Cackle's deputy head and best friend is Miss Hardbroom. Miss Cackle has an evil twin sister named Agatha Cackle, who is bitterly jealous of her position of authority at the Academy. Agatha and her coven of rebellious witches plotted to overthrow Miss Cackle and turn her, the staff, and students into frogs as they slept. Mildred caught them as they brewed their invisibility potion, by turning them into snails and taking them to the school to show Miss Cackle. Ashamed that her own sister would break the Witches' Code, she ordered Agatha to accept defeat and live the code like all decent witches. Agatha reluctantly co-operated. The second time, Agatha kidnapped Amelia in the middle of the night, tied her up and locked her in the storeroom. Agatha then pretended to be her sister and ran the school as Headmistress, until Mildred realised she was an imposter and rescued Miss Cackle. Miss Cackle also has a niece, Gabrielle Gribble, who came to the Academy as a student teacher during the episode Learning the Hard Way. Cackle kept her family connection secret from all the staff, not wanting any special treatment to be given. In the Telemovie, she has another niece, Donna. "Donna's arrived. She'll be 136 next month, and she still acts like a teenager." Also in the Telemovie, Miss Cackle's mother is mentioned: “There was a time, when I was a girl, when witches were persecuted, reviled, and burned at the stake. (turns to look at a portrait on the wall) It was Madlevana Cackle, my mother, who had the courage to fight for the formal education of witches.” In "Just Like Clockwork" Miss Cackle was away visiting her ill Aunt Gertrude, with Mistress Broomhead running the Academy; she returns when the other teachers ask for her. 11eett.jpg|Miss Cackle at her desk Cackle.jpg|Miss Cackle Misscacklebook.jpg|Miss Cackle in the books Miss Cackle 1986.png|Miss Cackle in the TV movie 03.jpg|Miss Cackle with her staff in The New Worst Witch Category:Characters Category:The New Worst Witch